moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
William Roberts III
History Parents William Roberts III is a Human of Gilnean and Kul Tiran descent. Born to a wealthy, non-hereditary noble family, William grew up quite privileged. William's father, Baronet William Roberts II was a minor member of King Greymane's Court. Williams mother, Anne Roberts, was the daughter of a wealthy Kul Tiran Merchant who met William II on a trip to Gilneas. Due to the fact that William II's job was in Gilneas, they decided to live there. William was born and grew up in at Candlespire Manor in the Northern Headlands of Gilneas. Originally built by Baronet William Roberts I, the property and title granted to him for his service to Gilneas. Baronet William Roberts I was part of the Royal Alchemical Society and worked mostly in Chemical Warfare. Candlespire was designed in a rather advanced layout for its time during the reign of King Archibald I. Childhood William was the oldest of 3, he had a sister Margaret Roberts who was 2 years younger than William, and a brother John Roberts who was 5 years younger than William. Growing up William went to many places before the Greymane Wall was built including: Stormwind (before and after it was destroyed and rebuilt), Lordaeron, Aerie Peak, Boralus, Ironforge, Alterac City, Stromgarde, and Pyrewood. William II was also served as a Diplomat for the Court when the official ambassador was sick or on leave. William III did learn a bit about Diplomacy while he was abroad with his father. William II want to make sure his children not only saw the world but knew of different cultures. Education At the age of 9, William was sent to a Gilnean Military Academy. The school was known for making excellent strategists. William was at the top of his class in Strategy, Swordplay, and Political Theory. When he was 15 years old, the First War erupted and many of his teachers expressed their conflicting opinions on Gilnean involvement in the war. Once the Orcs were defeated political tensions simmered. When William was 17 he graduated from the Gilneas Military Academy and quickly took on a small job involving the Royal Court of Greymane regarding advise when it came to Politics. The official title was Political Consultant, however he was apart of a team of consultants. He would remain so until William II died, and William would take on his larger role as minor Court member. Adult Life William led a normal life during the 6 years in between the First and Second War, his relationship with his brother, grew strained as William and him rarely saw eye to eye on anything. John had graduated at the beginning of the Second War and would join the Gilneas Army. Only to desert and go into hiding to open a Trapping shop. John had made William II aware of this and his father disowned him. When the Second War began, William became very busy with work and rarely left his office, only to get food, pick up a book, or the rare appearence in Court. This caused William who was considered an amicable person, to become a cold and calculating. Greymane Wall At the end of the war, when Gilneas withdrew and built the Greymane Wall, William was pleased with this decision, however his job was only now focused on internal politics which after a while contained very little until the prelude to the Northgate Rebellion. During the years between the building of the Greymane Wall and the Northgate Rebellion, William developed an interest in the arts and decided to learn Diplomacy and Gilnean History. William's skill in politics attributed to his skill in Diplomacy and William quickly learned the art of Diplomacy and became quite good at it. He also studied a number of tomes and fancied himself an amateur Historian. During this time William also met his future wife Elizabeth, they met at a ball and they quickly started courting and married. Elizabeth gave birth shortly after to triplets! They named their two boys and girl; William Aderic Roberts IV, Teran Baelic Roberts and Clare Gwen Roberts. (Yes after the Gilnean monarchs) William IV is a lot like his father, he has his fathers dark brown hair, he looks a lot like him and is the most clever of the children. (They're all pretty smart, due to their Father paying for a tutor since they were young) William IV has poor eyesight and wears glasses. Teran looks a lot like his Kul Tiran grandfather, with blonde hair, green eyes and being smart but a bit arrogant. Teran misbehaves a bit and is the strongest of the children. And then there is Clare, smart and looking a lot like her mother with blue eyes and auburn hair. Clare is the most social and usually settles fights between William IV and Teran. When the Northgate Rebellion beagn, William went back into a similar stage as he did during the Second War, William lost all ties with his brother as his brother was a Rebel, whereas William and the rest of his family were Loyalists. Unlike with his brother, William still stayed close with his wife and children. William did however talk to his parents and did go to his parents estate in the country to have dinner with them, they were often joined by Lord Godfrey. When Lord Crowley was incarcerated, William got interested in Law after witnessing the trial. William began Law School but never completed it due to the outbreak of the Worgen Curse. When the Curse broke out, William was called back to his parents Manor where, William and his sister remained boarded up during the Curse. William had been retrieved by his Father, William had been at his home in the city. Elizabeth had been out shopping and the children on the other side of the city. He had been unable to retrieve them and hated himself for it. His Father actually forbade him to as he didn't want his son to risk his life. Escape from Gilneas Baronet William II, saw that where the Wall was breached and loaded his family into an armored carriage. William II hired 2 mercenaries to protect the wagon. The plan was to break through the still buidling Scourge defenses and head to Lordareon. When they approached the defenses that were still being built, William's family noticed strange banners and were concerned. William II was driving the Carriage with one mercenary beside him and the other on the back of the carriage, William III, his mother, and sister were inside. When they got close the Carriage went under heavy fire, William II was shot first, the mercenary beside him took the reins and forced the carriage through. When they were midway through, a bullet came through and shot William's mother, Anne in the throat. Another bullet came through on the other side and shot his sister, Margaret in the forehead. By the time they made it deep enough into Silverpine that the attack ceased, one of the 2 horses were dead, the only other living person besides William III, the mercenary was shot in the stomach and the carriage wasn't able to go more than 5 mph. William ordered the Mercenary to pull into the forest. There they transformed the Carriage into a makeshift, coffin and the other mercenary died before it was finished. William fed one of the horses some grass, and mounted the horse to ride to Lordareon. When he reached the border he recgonized the strange banner and decided it was wise to head to Ironforge rather than risk further clashing with the Undead that attacked Gilneas. When William reached Menethil a few days later, William got food, rest and sent for his families remains to be retrieved. William learned a brief overview of the last events and took a boat to Stormwind. There William, received his families remains and gave them a proper burial as well as bought a new apartment. After that William spent 3 days locked in his apartment catching up on the history of the outside world since the end of the Second War. William then learned of the arrival of Gilnean Refugees in Darnassus. William took the first boat there and was able to attend the last of induction of Gilneas into the Alliance. There, William went to the Howling Oak searching for his wife and children. He couldn't find his wife, however his tutor had kept the children safe and William was reunited with his children. When William returned to Stormwind, he sought to achieve Stormwind Nobility but was denied. William did bring his children and moved them into his apartment. Hiring the tutor to become a governess and caretaker of his home. William then learned of a Milita being put together for Gilneas to repay Darnassus, William enlisted and quickly rose to the ranks of Captain due to his knowledge of Strategy. When William was finished he returned to Stormwind and enlisted into the Alliance Forces as a minor Diplomat. After figuring that his title of 'Baronet' would be void as the lands and the purpose of the title would be entirely for the position that no longer existed. With the Alliance William was transfered to several different groups during a brief period of time. At one point, William was employed with a group of Kul Tirans wishing to resettle a small island off the coast of Kul Tiras that had been abandoned. William was barely accepted due to being only Half-Kul Tiran. During this time, William was in Stormwind and was attacked by a man named Zachary Owens. The cause for the attack was that William had insulted him by wearing the Kul Tiran Tabard. William sustained an injury that forced him to become crippled in the right leg. William required a cane for a few months after that. William then left the Kul Tiras community after that. William continued his work as a Diplomat but was unable to defend himself. William learned of a doctor of the name, Rotwulf. This brilliant man gave William a metallic leg brace no longing requiring William to have a cane, also allowing William to be able to do anything a normal man could. This brilliant doctor also built William a flintlock that allowed him to fire Arcane Bullets. Shortly after that, William was transferred to the Stormwind Navy, William did well as a Diplomat here however he had a serious issue with the Royal Admiral. During his time there, William became adept at guns and refreshed his memory on swordplay. William eventually had had enough of his Admiral and resigned from the Stormwind Navy. Kul Tiras Marine Corps 3 weeks later William noticed the Kul Tiras Marines Corps were recruiting, William had prievously spoken to them as a Diplomat and decided to join. Strange enough, Zachary Owens was also in their ranks. William made many friends there as a Sailor and was promoted to Diplomat along with being a Sailor. After serving Kul Tiras well, William became a Petty Officer, he also took upon being Assistant Quartermaster and Uniform Inspector. After a trip to Gilneas for a ball, William heard of many organizations trying to rebuild Gilneas. William respectfully resigned and sought to serve his country. Return to serving Gilneas William quickly came across the House Varganous, where he rose to the rank of Admiral over the Lord's Fleet. After an expedition to Hillsbard and while the House attempted to cope with the Iron Horde, William made the conclusion that a House wasn't properly structured to undertake such tasks and decided to respectfully leave, still keeping close ties to the House and form his own organization to do so. After speaking to a friend of his Lord Gedoric, he revived the Aderician Society and was able to preserve many Gilnean artifacts. All in museums, storage or private homes. However, the Society was short lived due to finance issues. William, still searching for a place to call home among his people, found Bruckstone Village. A fishing village filled with Gilneans. William moved there and settled in his brother and children. After a few weeks spent as a normal citizen, William showed his knowledge of History and passion for the Gilnean Culture. After a failed campaign of running for Mayor, William had made one of his main goals for his administration was to establish an educational system in Bruckstone. William was shortly afterwards given the position of Director of Education and Cultural Conservation. William built a school as Director and picked back up his work with the Aderician Society only now with stable funding. He did so proudly for some time until members of Bruckstone Village began to leave. After a while, he decided he could serve his country better elsewhere. He sold his home and returned to Stormwind. Parliamentary Industrialism After returning to Stormwind, William began to jumpstart his political career throughout the Alliance and all of its affiliates. With the influence of his friend, Rotwulf, William developed Parliamentary Industrialism with the aid of a few associates in the Aderician Society. They decided to organize these ideas and created PIM! His party gained momentum quickly, gaining favor with Alteraci's, Gilneans, Goblins and some Kul Tirans. PIM attracted the attention of the Commoners Party of Alterac. They decided to merge and PIM became closely affiliated with the City State of Alterac, later becoming a Protectorate. Many things happened during this time, but generally PIM grew. After some trouble with some Anti-PIM activists, William and the rest of the Executive Board introduced the proposal of a PIM colony in the South Sea's. This was voted upon by the Board and passed. The colony required a government and apart of the formerly agreed upon government was the position of Consulate. William was elected to this position and spends a portion of his time in Hearthwald (the PIM colony). Blades of Greymane Shortly after creating Parliamentary Industrialism, William worried if this would distract him from his foremost goal of retaking Gilneas. William had heard of a Triumvirate of the Headlands and the corresponding military group the Blades of Greymane and investigated them. William spoke to several nobility and eventually decided to become the Steward of House Enderlain in the Baronetcy of Ebonbreeze, where also devotes much of his time. Political Beliefs and Opinions of Alliance Leaders. William has a trained opinion in Politics and is the arctitect of Parliamentary Industrialism. A political movement and party that seeks to convince efforts to retake the northern of the Seven Kingdoms and have the governments adopt his government, economic and religious system. The following include what William believes in: * The retaking of Gilneas, Lordaeron, Arathor, Hillsbard, and Alterac * The rebuilding of Theramore * A very strong supporter of rebuilding Gilneas, most would consider him a Nationalist. William disgreess with: * The choice not to begin building any large Alliance settlementents in Northrend * The lack of War Debt commissioned to the Horde as well as the existence of the Ceasefire * The lack of funding for soldiers stationed in places such as Kalmidor and Northern Eastern Kingdoms Opinions of Alliance Leaders Given that William has a history in Diplomacy, William has met or gone to meetings with, or at least heard of all the Alliance Leaders the following are his opinions of them: * King Varian Wyrnn - William hardly respects King Varian however disagrees with many of his choices especially in times of war. ( Attended his Court, once. ) * Muradin Bronzebeard - William thinks he is a strong leader and supports many of his decisions. ( Has never met, but saw at the Induction of Gilneas to the Alliance) * Thane Falstad - No opinion ( Has never met or seen ) * Moira Thaurissan - No personal opinion, but doesn't like what he has heard of her ( Has never met nor seen ) * King Genn Greymane - William's family were strong supporters of King Archibald Greymane and also strongly support King Genn Greymane, William almost always agree's with his choices and is a strong supporter of him. ( Has met or seen on several occasions, although is not friends and unlikey to be remembered. ) * Jaina Proudmoore - He thinks she is a bit reckless but is a good archmage and was right to evict the Horde from Dalaran. ( Has never met nor seen.) * Prophet Velen - No opinion, but hears good things regarding his wisdom. (Has never met nor seen) * High Tinker Mekkatorque - No opinion, but has heard good things about his ingenuity. (Has seen but never met.) * High Priestess Tyrande and Archdruid Stormrage - William strongly disagrees with their choices and doesn't like Night Elves much either. He thinks the debt issued to Gilneas was excessive, and despite the hospitality William thinks they are too demanding. In the recent court trial of Hellscream, William was pleased with Tyrande's argument and presentation and has gained some respect for their ability to govern. (Has seen but never met.) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Tirasian Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:Politicians Category:Aderician Society